


Destiel: Stairway to Heaven

by Ha_li16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Happy Endings, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_li16/pseuds/Ha_li16
Summary: Dean and Castiel, an exciting love story between an angel and a hunter. How one case led to the change of a lifetime...





	1. The Hunt

A/N- Okay, so let’s say this takes place in an earlier season when things are relatively normal with the boys. They all get along and no one is still bitter about anything. I’d rather follow along with my own plot than go off each supernatural episode in order.

Dean’s POV

This hunt was different and Dean knew it. By now this spirit should have been dead meat. Relatively speaking. Its bones had been burnt to ash, any remaining artifacts that belonged to the ghost had been blow torched, and Dean had shot the damn thing about a thousand times with rock salt.

”Sam! Cas!” Dean yelled. The three were scattered around the abandoned hotel and it wasn’t very likely that Sam had heard him, but Cas showed up almost immediately. He looked like he’d just fought with a brick wall and lost; his normally unruly black hair was in even more disarray, his clothes were in tatters, and he had a bloody lower lip.

“The apparition just slammed me against the wall with a refrigerator!” Cas gasped in annoyance. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the angel’s flabbergasted expression, and Cas gave him a sour look in return.

Dean cleared his throat. “I say we get Sammy and get the hell out of here, we need to figure out why this spirit isn’t dying...for the second time.”

”I agree,” Castiel said with a nod. He then vanished into thin air, leaving behind a whooshing sound and returned a moment later with Sam. He was breathing shallowly and had a nasty looking gash on his forehead, leaning on Cas for support. “Sam?!” Dean shouted as he rushed over to help.

Just as Dean reached them, the spirit appeared directly behind Cas and threw him and Sammy across the room. They were in the lobby on the bottom floor right next to the front door, they just needed to haul ass out that door and they’d be safe.

Thankfully, Castiel was fast. He quickly scooped up Sam who had crumpled against the wall he was thrown against, and rushed over to grab Dean’s wrist before the spirit reached them. With a swift whoosh of wings, they landed safely on the edge of the front lawn, gasping and sweaty.

Dean laid down on his back heavily, throwing his head on the ground with a sigh, until he remembered that Sammy was hurt bad. Dean quickly got up with a groan, and accidentally hit his forehead against Castiel’s forehead since they got up at the same time. They got knocked backwards with an oof! and Dean rubbed his forehead while mumbling curses.

”I apologize Dean. But don’t worry, you have a thick skull. Your brain should be unharmed,” Castiel said with an innocent look on his face. Dean opened his mouth slightly in shock, not used to his sarcasm yet. Cas had been getting better at it lately, no thanks to Dean probably.

Dean would never admit this out loud, but sarcasm was kinda sexy on him. If he had thoughts about him like that. Which he didn’t.

Dean shook his head at him and went over to check on Sammy. He was pale and sweaty, and the cut on his forehead was worse than Dean had thought. Sam was still unconscious, but he twitched every now and then involuntarily.

Cas quickly went to Sam and lightly touched his forehead, his eyes glowing ice blue for just a second, and his hand casting a warm golden glow. The cut immediately began to close and Sammy’s closed eyelids fluttered a little bit. Soon, he wasn’t pale anymore and he began to breathe more steadily.

Dean was used to Cas’s angle mojo by now, but it still sent a wave of relief through him to see Sam open his eyes with a small gasp. “What the hell...Dean? Cas?”

”Hey Sammy, how ya’ feeling?” Dean asked with concern.

“Fine, I think” Sam said, wincing as he sat up. “What happened back there? Why is that spirit still alive? I thought we burned the last of his stuff!”

Sam stood up with the help of Dean and Cas, but he was scrunching his face like he had a headache.

Cas heaved a sigh. “We have no idea. Maybe there’s something in the hotel that we forgot to burn, and it’s holding the spirit there?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders at him, not sure what happened either. “Well, I guess we can do more reasearch at the motel. Or Sammy can, and then we can go get some grub,” Dean told Cas optimistically, glad to have an excuse not to do research.

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled, “I’m not sure Sam will feel like doing research. After all, he was half dead a minute ago.”

Sam looked between the two of them with a curious gaze. ”I’m good guys, just drop me off and I’ll start looking. Just remember to bring me back a salad or something,” Sam compromised.

Dean made a face at that, but agreed on Sam’s terms. Then the three men made their way over to the impala, leaving the restless spirit and the freaky hotel behind.


	2. Dinner Date

Dean’s POV

The ride back to the hotel was short and sweet, lasting the length of a few ACDC songs. 

Dean insisted that Castiel sang along with him, but Cas just hummed along with the rhythm and said a few words of the chorus. Whereas Dean was ‘singing’ at the top of his lungs, surprisingly upbeat after just being beat up by a vengeful spirit.

Dean parked in front of the hotel, and before Sam got out, he said “Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?” 

Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow, but got out of the Impala and moved over to lean against the hood with a guarded expression. You could almost feel the defensive walls building up around him. 

“Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam hesitated, then said, “Please don’t punch me, or yell at me, or take offense but... have you ever considered maybe, I don’t know, being with Cas?”

Dean just blinked, then laughed nervously. “What’re you trying to say?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam crossed his arms, taking a defensive stance. “You heard me. Ever since Cas has come along, you’ve been different. Happier. And I think that, if Castiel had taken host in a female body instead of a guys body, you would be all over him!”

Dean’s eyes widened at that, a slow blush creeping onto his cheeks. He said back lamely, “You’re wrong.” Sam looked as unconvinced as Dean felt, but that just made him feel all the more stubborn.

Dean squared his jaw at his brother and stalked over to the drivers side of the car, mumbling curses under his breath. 

Dean didn’t have any sarcastic remarks or clever comebacks for Sam, because there weren’t any. Because he knew his brother was right. It wasn’t the body, the host, that Dean loved— though the body was nice, admittedly— but the angel inside. And Dean didn’t know how much longer he could keep pretending he didn’t want Castiel. 

Dean sat down in the drivers seat with an aggravated humph, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Castiel looked over at Dean. “I take it that you and Sam had an argument?” he asked softly.

Dean shook his head at him, “Just a dumb misunderstanding, is all...” 

Castiel looked a bit disappointed at his answer, but just nodded and kept any thoughts to himself.

Dean couldn’t help wondering if the angel sitting besides him felt the same way he did. In fact, it made Dean’s heart pound and palms sweat just to think of it.

Castiel cleared his throat. “So, where would you like to go eat, Dean?” he asked in his gruff voice.

Dean looked over with a lost look. ”Huh? Oh, umm, any place with burgers and pie,” Dean replied distractedly.

Castiel cleared his throat again, “Dean?”

”Hmm?”

”Are you going to start the car?”

”Oh!” Dean shook his head, trying to get rid of some distracting thoughts, and brought the Impala’s engine to life.

————

By the time Dean and Cas pulled into a diner, it was nearly eight-o-clock.

Dean and Castiel stepped out into the cool air of Minnesota, where this case had taken them.

It was nearly winter, and almost all the colorful leaves had fallen off the trees, leaving behind scrawny branches that cast strange shadows on the street that they were crossing.

Castiel held open the door for Dean, which he had done a thousand times before, but this time it made Dean’s heart pound a little faster, bringing a soft blush to his cheeks. Not that anyone could tell, they could have just as easily been red from the cold.

A young hostess with long blonde hair and red lips walked up to them. “Can I get you handsome fellas a seat?” she asked sweetly.

Dean normally would have turned on the flirtatious moves right about now for the waitress, but all he could think about was how Castiel was smoothly removing his trench coat and hanging it over his arm like a gentleman.

Dean cleared his throat. “Table for two, please,” he muttered.

The two were seated at a booth in the back corner of the diner, which Dean thought was a little unnecessary since there was a free table out in the open, but whatever.

”What can I get ya’ll to drink?” the waitress asked, smiling flirtatiously at Castiel. 

Dean felt a spark of anger begin to swell in his chest, though anger wasn’t quite the right word for it. More like jealousy.

”Just waters, please,” Dean cut off Castiel before he could reply, making the waitress give Dean a sour look. Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean but didn’t say anything.

”I’ll be out shortly with those waters,” she said, slight disappointment in her voice.

Once she was out of hearing distance, Castiel shot Dean a harsh look.

“What, is she not good enough for you to hit on?” Cas questioned bitterly.

Dean looked over in surprise at the angel’s sudden change in tone. “No, it’s not that. I just...have something on my mind, is all,” Dean replied hesitantly.

Castiel nodded his head in understanding and sighed softly. “You mean, your feelings for me?”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock and he guffawed at the man sitting across him. “Wha-what? I don’t....Feelings? What?” Dean stuttered nervously.

Castiel gave him a patient look, and waited for Dean to calm down before speaking.

“Dean, I’ve watched humanity grow for over a millennia... but never have I involved myself so much into the life of one family, much less one man. I understand if you can’t get over the fact that I’m a male, but just know, that I’m here for you. In any way you need me to be.” Cas raised his eyebrows suggestively at that last bit, and patiently waited for Dean to find his words.

Dean could only stare into those deep blue eyes and gape at the angel in front of him, words completely out of reach. What Dean did next, he would later blame on the whiskey he had earlier.

Dean swiftly moved forward, planting a harsh but soft kiss on Cas’s warm lips. Castiel gasped softly, but overcame his shock quickly and ran a hand through Dean’s hair until he was gripping the back of his neck, pulling Dean’s face closer to him so he could lean more into the kiss. Castiel gently pushed his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, the heat and tension between them almost palpable.

Dean shivered in pleasure, and he was pretty sure he would’ve climbed over the booth to sit in Castiel’s lap if he hadn’t heard the high pitched, ‘ehem!’ behind him.

Dean quickly broke off the kiss, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming in pants. When he glanced at Castiel, he saw that the angel was in almost as much disarray as he was. Dean had made Cas’s hair stick up wildly, and there was a red mark on his cheek where Dean had gripped his face.

”If you guys aren’t going to order anything, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” the waitress said in annoyance, a hand planted on her hip.


End file.
